


How Ashley Knew

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley once hinted that she knew how painful sex with a krogan could be.  Just how did she know...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ashley Knew

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** How Ashley Knew… **

One day while tending to the armory aboard the Normandy SR-1, Ashley Williams was paid a visit by Commander Jane Shepard. Ashley expressed her concerns about so many aliens aboard a classified Alliance vessel. Shepard encouraged Ashley to try and be friendlier with Garrus and Wrex and the rest. They were their allies and they couldn’t afford to make more enemies. Ashley said she’d think about it.

Later that night, long after most of the crew had gone to bed, Ashley was still up cleaning some rifles. When she finally realized what time it was she decided to go to bed herself. But first…

Ashley reached into an unused weapons locker and pulled out a bottle. She unscrewed the lid and sniffed the contents. In the bottle was some Serrice Ice Brandy from Dr. Chakwas private stock. With the fate of the galaxy riding on their shoulders Ashley needed to kick back with a little drink from time to time. This brandy may have been made by aliens but it was still very tasty. Ashley knew Dr. Chakwas only dipped into that bottle on special occasions so she poured most of it into this bottle and filled the original with water to make it look like it was still full. Ashley promised herself she would replace that original bottle. Eventually….

Ashley kept a couple of cups in the locker as well. She pulled out a cup and started to pour herself a drink when she suddenly heard a small cough. She realized she wasn’t alone. Wrex was also in the cargo hold, standing in his usual spot. Ashley had seen Wrex standing in that same spot so much that he had started to fade into the background.

Wrex didn’t seem to be paying much attention to Ashley so she wasn’t sure if he noticed the bottle. She looked at the bottle and looked back at Wrex.

**Ashley, thinking:** “Well…Shepard _did_ say I need to be more friendly with the aliens….”

**Ashley, out loud:** “Hey! Want a drink?”

Wrex looked at her while she held up the bottle. He looked around for a moment before turning back to her.

**Wrex:** “You talking to me?”

**Ashley:** “You see anyone else around?”

Ashley pulled out a second cup and filled both. She walked over to Wrex and handed him one. He took it slowly and stared at the contents as though checking to make sure it wasn’t poisoned.

**Wrex:** “…I was under the impression that you didn’t like me. Or any aliens for that matter. Now you want to share a drink? What’s the catch?”

Ashley shrugged.

**Ashley:** “No catch. We’re on the same team, Wrex. I just want to get to know you a little bit more. We’ll be trusting each other with our lives, after all, once we get on the battlefield.”

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment and then chuckled.

**Wrex:** “Heh. You sound a bit like Shepard. She making you do this?”

Ashley sighed.

**Ashley:** “Wrex, just drink it before I shove it down your throat.”

**Wrex:** “Ha! That sounds more like the Ashley I’ve come to know.”

Wrex downed the drink in a single gulp. He smacked his lips for a few moments while processing the taste.

**Wrex:** “Hmm… What do you call this stuff? Pyjack piss?”

Ashley chuckled.

**Ashley:** “It’s Serrice Ice Brandy, from Dr. Chakwas private stash. Don’t tell her we’re drinking it or else she’ll throw us both out the airlock.”

Wrex laughed at that.

**Wrex:** “Well tell her if she really wants something with a kick she should get a bottle of ryncol. But I guess this will do…”

Ashley refilled Wrex’s cup and the two had a small toast before they continued drinking.

The brandy might not have had a kick for Wrex but it certainly did for Ashley. In just 20 minutes she was tipsy and bragging to Wrex about some of her old boyfriends. Wrex just kept quiet and listened, occasionally chuckling at the funny parts.

**Ashley:** “You see, my Dad didn’t like Jim at all! He said that if I went to the prom with him I wasn’t coming back home! So you know what I did?”

Wrex shook his head.

**Ashley:** “I found some geek from the chess club, don’t remember his name, and offered to hook him up with one of my friends if he showed up at my door as my ‘date’ for the prom! As soon as we got to the school I dumped him and found Jim.”

Wrex found this mildly amusing but did not laugh.

**Wrex:** “And did your friend date the geek?”

**Ashley:** “Oh I never told her about it! My family was scheduled to transfer to a new base the next day anyway. It’s not like she could get revenge!”

Ashley and Wrex both started laughing at that. Then all of a suddenly Ashley started crying. She sat down next to Wrex and wept into her hands.

**Ashley:** “Oh Wrex… Why can’t I find a man?”

Wrex was a little confused. How did this conversation suddenly go from a happy one to a weepy one? He stayed quiet while Ashley continued weeping.

**Ashley:** “When we were younger my family was always on the move so I couldn’t keep a regular friend, much less a boyfriend. Now most of the men I meet I can’t fraternize with because of Alliance regs. The rest aren’t my type, are intimidated by me or back off when they learn about my…family history. I haven’t had sex in almost a year! What’s wrong with me…?”

Wrex was trying to figure out what to do. He had heard some humans get a little weepy when they drink too much but he hadn’t heard what you’re supposed to do in these situations. He decided to try consoling her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

**Wrex:** “Um…Don’t listen to those losers, Williams! I’ve seen you fight. You’ve got one hell of a quad on you. Hell, if you were krogan, I’d fuck you good!”

Ashley stopped crying and looked incredulously at Wrex. Then she started laughing.

**Ashley:** “ _You_ fuck _me_?! Ha! That’ll be the day! Even if we did, with my luck you’d have a tiny dick under there anyway!”

Now Wrex was pissed. No one insults his manhood and gets away with it!

**Wrex:** “A tiny dick?! See for yourself!”

Wrex stands up and rips off his codpiece and lets his huge dick flop out. Ashley’s eyes bulged at the sign of it.

**Ashley:** “Ho…ly…SHIT!!! How the hell did you fit that in your armor?!”

**Wrex, chuckling:** “Krogan secret, Williams! Now bend over! I’m going to teach you never to mock a krogan again…”

Ashley just stared at Wrex for a moment, expressionless. Was he really suggesting…that they fuck?! Normally she would never even entertain such a notion. But the brandy must have been stronger than she thought because minutes later Ashley was naked, bent over and leaning against a wall while Wrex tried to stuff his huge cock into her pussy. It was so big it wasn’t fitting in easily. It took some working but finally he was able to squeeze most of his cock into Ashley’s dripping pussy.

**Ashley, panting:** “Oh my God! Oh my God! It hurts! But it hurts so good!”

Wrex chuckled because he hadn’t even started moving yet. Once he did Ashley started to squeal with delight. Wrex continued to chuckle as he wondered if Ashley would get this much pleasure out of this if she were sober. Regardless, he wasn’t going to pass up a chance for a good fuck.

They didn’t stay in that position for long. For the rest of the night the duo moved around the cargo hold with Wrex fucking Ashley in a variety of positions in both her pussy and ass, stopping only once when they thought they heard movement. When no further sound came they dismissed it and kept on fucking.

The next morning Ashley awoke with the mother of all hangovers.

**Ashley:** “Ugh…”

She opened her eyes and realized she was inside the Mako.

**Ashley:** “God…how much did I…”

Her voice trailed off as memories of the previous night started flooding back to her. She looked down and realized she was still naked and covered in what she could only assume was krogan cum.

It was still early morning but she cracked open the door of the Mako to see if the cost was clear. Wrex was the only one around so she opened the door all the way. Wrex was back standing in his usual spot. Their eyes met and without saying a word they reached a silent agreement to never speak of last night. Ashley cleaned herself up the best she could, got dressed and hurried up to the crew deck to properly wash up. It was a slow trip though. After last night her ass and pussy were _extremely_ sore.

A couple days later Shepard had called Ashley and Tali down to the cargo hold for a mission. When Ashley arrived Shepard and Tali were already geared up and ready to go.

**Shepard:** “Ashley! About time! What took you so long?”

**Ashley:** “Sorry Commander… I’ll get suited up right away.”

She limped over to her weapons locker and started pulling out her gear. Her limping did not go unnoticed.

**Shepard:** “Still limping from that fall you took the other day, Williams?”

She fed everyone the story she slipped on something and fell to explain away her limping. No one questioned it.

**Ashley:** “A little, skipper. But I’ll tough it out!”

Shepard shook her head.

**Shepard:** “Williams, if you’re still walking this bad maybe you should sit this mission out. Go see Dr. Chakwas and get some rest.”

**Ashley:** “But I…!”

Ashley started to argue but winced in pain when she turned to face Shepard. Maybe she was right…

**Ashley:** “Okay, skipper. I’ll sit this one out. But I’ll be ready for the next mission! I swear!”

**Shepard:** “I’m sure you will be, Williams. Wrex! Gear up! You’re coming with us.”

Wrex grabbed his weapons and brushed past Ashley. Neither of them looked at each other.

Tali started to climb into the Mako but stopped.

**Tali:** “Ugh!”

**Shepard:** “What is it, Tali?”

**Tali:** “There’s something…sticky on the seats in here! And keelah, does it stink!”

Ashley turned away. She had forgotten to clean out the Mako after…that night.

Shepard stuck her head in to take a whiff and immediately covered her nose.

**Shepard:** “You’re right! Ugh!”

**Tali:** “Any chance we can skip the Mako for this mission?”

Shepard shook her head.

**Shepard:** “No can do. We need its firepower. And we don’t have time to get it cleaned. We’ll just have to tough it out for this mission.”

Tali: “In that case I’m turning off my suit’s olfactory sensors…”

Shepard chuckled.

**Shepard:** “Good idea. Wrex, I suggest you and I wear our helmets for this mission. It’s more than a little rank in there…”

The squad finished donning their gear and boarded the Mako. Ashley left the cargo hold to visit Dr. Chakwas. She would avoid sharing all the details with the good doctor but one thing was certain, she certainly wasn’t about to swipe any more of her brandy…

**_The End…?_ **


End file.
